TMNT One Shots
by Tala95
Summary: TMNT one shot drabble, don't like? don't read!
1. Notes

**TMNT X Reader One Shots!**

**Order**

· Raph X Reader

· Donnie X Reader

· Leo X Reader

· Mikey X Reader

I will be writing these one shots while you dudes and dudettes are waiting for chapters of my other fanfics. After the Mikey X Reader one shots, you will have the chance to comment what character/ characters you want paired together. And I mean _any _pairing and _any _situation you want them in.

Now just remember that I haven't fully seen the '80s, '03 or 2012 series up to date; so if there is a character I don't know, I'll have to google them and write them out as best as I can.

I will try to keep the stories short, but some of them _may _have different parts to them. Also, I won't be able to do all requests, so if I get a lot I will count out the pairings and pick the one with the most amount of people wanting them or what seems like an interesting match. So if I miss your pairing, please forgive me. Without further ado, enjoy the one shots.


	2. It's Not Complicated, I Love You

**It's not complicated, I love you!**

You pace back and forth in your kitchen; trying to keep yourself from screaming out in anger. You had a fight with your boyfriend only an hour ago. He had accused you of cheating on him with his younger brother. Your boyfriend wasn't your usual human; he was in fact a humanoid turtle that had been mutated from a substance called ooze. His name was Raphael; although you called him Raph. Despite how much you loved him, he constantly got under your skin.

You were furiously mixing ingredients into a cake mixture; a way you found that usually calmed you down. You pour the mixture into a cake tin and throw it into the oven. Your phone rings for the twentieth time. You look at the caller ID, only to find it is Raph again. You press the ignore button and storm to the lounge room.

You go over to your stereo and turn it on. You crank the volume and listen to {Fav song/ genre}. It is then that tears well up in your eyes. You are glad for the loud music, as you are paranoid that anyone walking past your home would hear you cry without it. A very faint tap on the window causes you to look. Raph is outside, squatting on the edge of the building. You turn your music down and go to the window, a glare on your face.

"{Y/N}, can we talk?" Raph calls to you, through the glass.

"Go away!" you shout back, closing the curtains. You go to the next window. Raph is waiting. "I don't want to see you!" You keep going around your house, closing the curtains. Reaching the last window, you see that it is open. You pull a hand forward to shut it when Raph appears; startling. You grab the window and go to slam it shut. Raph forces it open even more. He crawls in and stands in front of you. You cross your arms and refuse to look him in the eye. For a few moments, both he and you are silent.

"What do you want?" you snap, breaking the silence.

"I just want to talk," Raph replied. Your eyes snap up, meeting his in a glare.

"So what? You're... you're going to accuse me more?"

"No, that's not-"

"Look, I don't want to see you; just leave." You turn your back on Raph to walk away. He grabs your shoulders and spins you around to face him again. Before you can say anything, he presses his lips to yours. You pull away shocked.

"What-"

"I am very sorry. I was jealous as to how much time you had been spending with Donnie. I was afraid that something had happened between you two and that you would leave me for him."

"And that makes it right to accuse me of being unfaithful?"

"I was out of line."

"Damn right you were out of line. Raph you have to understand that I love you and only you. I would never leave you and I would _never _cheat. Why can't you see that?"

"I have never been in a relationship before; you have to be patient with me." A smirk appears on your face.

"I always have been. Just promise me three things."

"Anything."

"First, you apologize to Donnie."

"Done."

"Try to keep your jealousy in check."

"I'll try my best. What's the third thing?"

"As apology to me, you have to wear {article of clothing} for a whole week." With a sigh Raph gives a nod.

"Alright," he finally says. Satisfied, you lean in and the two of you share a kiss and a passionate night to make up for the fight.


End file.
